


Of Fathers and Sleeping Princes

by Guy_Fleegman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Better than it sounds, Caring Uther, Cute, Fluff, If you're in the mood for something happy for a change, Merlin/Arthur Friendship - Freeform, No Slash, One Shot, Please read, Random & Short, Uther POV, cute Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_Fleegman/pseuds/Guy_Fleegman
Summary: After a long day, King Uther decides to find his son, who just got back from a rough hunt. When he does find him, Uther is highly amused. Fluffy oneshot.Also on ff.net, thought I'd put it on here too.





	Of Fathers and Sleeping Princes

**I do not own Merlin and never will... Probably.**

* * *

 

I sit on my throne, my hands resting on their respective sides of the chair, and my attention on the knight in front of me.

"We were attacked on the hunting trip, but we prevailed over those who dared attack us," The knight, Sir Leon, informs me. "So, if it would be possible to delay the trip to Mardockk for a few days, to let us recuperate, sire."

I bring my gloved hand to touch the side of my face as I think this over.

"I will grant you three days," I say, to which Sir Leon looks immensely grateful. "But I expect you to be ready to leave in three days time."

He gives a curt bow and turns to leave, until I stop him.

"Where is my son?" I question.

"Last I saw, the Prince was in the armory, checking that our weapons are prepared for our venture later."

I nod my head in thanks and wait until Sir Leon has left, at which point I push up from my throne and walk to the double doors. The guards stationed at the doors open them and let me pass.

I head down the hall, then make a right, and then another right where I find the armory. I push open the slightly ajar door and see Arthur's manservant sitting on a bench in the corner of the room. I furrow my brow and step into the room.

"Where is Arthur?" I ask, and Merlin points behind his back as an answer.

I step closer and what I see makes me smile.

Arthur is asleep, his still armored body leaning onto his manservant's back, effectively trapping Merlin if he does not wish to wake my boy.

"How long have you been here?" I ask him, a small smile still playing in my lips.

The manservant shrugs. "Since we got back," he answers. "I didn't want to wake him, it's been a rough few days and he needs the sleep," Merlin tells me.

"I'll sit with him." I form it as an offer, but Merlin would be foolish to deny my requests.

"Uh, yeah, sure," He says, adjusting his position slightly, but slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping Prince. He scoots his body away, holding my son up with his hands as I slide into the place Merlin previously occupied. I shift back and forth trying to get comfortable, but also keep Arthur content.

Once I am settled I look up to realize the manservant that has become so important to my son, is still present, hovering like a worried mother. I look at him expectantly.

"Yes?" I demand not unkindly. My word seems to break him out of his stupor.

"Oh, right, sorry, Sire. I'll just be off then," He says while shuffling backward toward the door.

After he leaves I turn my attention back to my boy. He is now laying down, as oppose to sitting up, his head in my lap and his legs still on the ground. I run my hand lovingly through his fine, blond hair, smiling at fond memories of the boy. No  _man_.

He has grown up to be a fine warrior, but I do miss the small Prince. This Prince now, isn't much different than he once was. He still treats peasants and servants as if they were equal to him in every respect. He still puts his heart and soul into whatever it is he is doing. And, apparently, he still sleeps on his daddy's lap. I chuckle at the young man.

"I'm proud of you, son," I whisper, wishing I had the courage to say it to him when he could hear it.

* * *

_The End_

 


End file.
